Sleeping with the Enemy
by Vaid
Summary: Sasuke had never cared about anyone else so when he falls hard for Naruto, Sasuke will do anything to claim him. However, he has to keep a mistake in the past hidden in order to heep Naruto. Yaoi. Sasunaru. Lemons
1. Used

Damn, I totally forgot the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not not own Naruto! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

however, i do own a very perverted mind (and so do you're if your reading this!) which made up this story

Sasuke wasn't the type to fall in love.

No Uchiha was. His father and mother married because it was their responsibility, his brother Itachi wasn't planning on marrying at all. Wasn't as in he's dead. So are Sasuke's parents.

They had died in a plane crash when they were flying on their private jet to Suna. Sasuke was 15 then and had the responsibility of the family business handed to him.

And that was why, Sasuke wasn't the type to fall in love.

1, because he had became cold due to his parents death (he was already cold when they were alive but had a bit of humanity in him) and

2, falling in love was a waste of time. He had a million other things to do.

There was another reason. Sasuke was asexual and was not turned on by anyone.

Netherless, he still had the occasional one night stands to vent out what little needs he had. To him, the random girl or guy he slept with were just objects that he had no feeling for whatsoever. They were mere objects that had no face, no name and no meaning to him. He usually had a one night stand once in a couple of months, at the longest a year. Those he slept with were those who had a high social standing and power of some sort; Neji the Vice President of Konoha Corp, Ino – the years top model and another one to add to the list – Sakura Haruno, the fashion designer whose father's money made up for her lack of talent.

Sasuke stiffened at Sakura's attempt to cling on to him on their way up to the 10th floor. He did not like affection of any kind and was only going to touch her when he absolutely had to - after he somehow made himself hard. The girl was pretty enough, with her creamy flawless skin and her green eyes but she was pathetic in his eyes just like every other girl or guy who had begged to be used by him.

The elevator made its way slowly to their destination and Sakura had again tried to latch onto his arm. The door opened and he made his way to the en suite he had checked into with Sakura eagerly following him.

Once inside, Sakura became awkward and started blabbing about her love life.

"Sasuke, you are so much better than him. He won't even do anything with me. All he does is hug and kiss me and not even in a passionate way..." Sasuke droned out the rest of Sakura's whining.

His face was still passive during Sakura's annoying rant. He already knew about Sakura's boyfriend but he still didn't care that he was about to fuck someone else's girlfriend. How someone could be so pathetic as to not even be able to please a leech such as Sakura, was a mystery to him. It didn't matter because Sasuke didn't bother with mysteries. The way of the world didn't make any sense anyway, like why did people like Sakura who were successful and intelligent offering to be degraded by him?

Putting his thoughts aside, Sasuke casually untied his tie and turned to face an already naked Sakura. He undid the first three buttons of his dress shirt, slid of his belt and undid his pants button and zipper and that was it. Sasuke never took off his clothes when he was doing someone, he liked to have as little skin contact as possible. He walked over to Sakura who was now lying on the bed, determined to just get it over and done. Half an hour later he would be walking out of the building already forgetting about the pink haired screaming banshee.

*PageBreakPageBreak*

Naruto Uzumaki paced back and fourth in his living room. Today was his and his girlfriends Sakura's 1 year anniversary together yet he didn't know where she was. He had dropped by to her apartment to pick her up after his afternoon sermon just to find that she wasn't there. He had called her cell phone, her parent's phone and her friends' phone but nobody knew where she was.

Naruto was worried and at the same time sad, they weren't going to make it in time for their reservation at the new, posh restaurant that he had booked as a surprise.

Naruto smiled sadly. Sakura had seemed distant lately and was easily irritated. She had even gone as far as lashing at his masculinity.

(FLASHBACK)

"_You're not a chick Naruto! You're the man so be a man!" _

_Naruto stood dumbstruck. For the last 2 years of knowing Sakura he had always believed her to be innocent and understanding. The girl who was in front of him however was angry for his refusal to sleep with her and showed little understanding of Naruto's beliefs._

"_B-but I thought you said you understood and that you also believed in celibacy until marriage? I don't get it Sakura, why have you changed your mind all of a sudden?" Naruto asked puzzled._

_Sakura sneered. "Naruto I never believed in celibacy and I thought deep inside you knew that. I also thought that you didn't believe in it either but were just saying it to win me over. I mean, you're a guy for goodness sake, no guy stays celibate." Sakura gave a forced laugh" But it's nearly been a year and you obviously weren't kidding."Sakura left the room leaving a shocked Naruto._

He had known Sakura for a year and they had been together after also for nearly a year but only now he realised he never really knew her. He remembered when they first met.

_When he first met her she was to him like everyone else he had just met at his grandad's corporation party. He smiled nicely at her just like he did with everyone, he tried to strike up a polite conversation just like with everyone else and she had snubbed him. Naruto had thought it was rude of her but he shrugged it off when he spotted the dessert stand. Sakura was quickly forgotten along with all the other faces and names that had been introduced to him earlier on. _

_It had been a big surprise to him later on at another corporate dinner that his grandpa dragged him along to when Sakura shyly told him she liked him. Of course he said yes as he was a very loving guy who never rejected a friendship. A year later Sakura explained that she meant she wanted to be his girlfriend and he was very flattered. After everyone found out, Mr Haruno was very encouraging to the relief of Naruto._

(END FLASHBACK)

And that was how their relationship started.

And this, he finally realised, was how it was going to end.

Sakura was probably going to come to his house and tell him that it was over.

Naruto sighed. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted – erh except for when she suddenly had a personality change.


	2. Badbye

Disclaimer: I do not not own Naruto! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Dammit, he did it again." An angry shout was heard from the CEO's office.

"How troublesome."

Naruto watched his boss make his way to the source of the sound. He followed suite as Shikamaru nodded at him.

Once inside the spacious office they faced a fuming Hyuuga Neji clenching and unclenching his fist.

"What happened Hyuuga?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji's eyes flashed. "Sharingan Corp has once again taken over another company mercilessly. This time its Suna Corp. "

Naruto's eyes widened. "whoa, already?"

"yes. Already." Neji buried his face in his hands. "I'm sure that it won't be long until he's devoured us."

Shikamaru was in his thinking position, both hands forming a triangle with his chin resting on it. he then looked Neji in the eye and said "if Uchiha is doing things systematically, which he is, then we're next."

Neji growled and quickly stood up. "they're too powerful and we're now only 1/5 of their size. They're going to set up a building here, Take away our client and then own us. we'll be done. Finish. There's nothing we can do."

"There is one thing we can try." Shikamaru spoke slowly.

"What will that be?"

Shikamaru let out a sigh.

"We can try to suck up."

Veins popped along side Neji's eyes. There was no way he was going to "suck up" to Uchiha, he would have rather committed suicide. But as he saw Konoha Corp burn in front of his eyes and hear his uncle telling him that it was not his destiny to succeed, Neji knew that he had to try.

He straightened up. "Alright Naruto, you and Kiba are going to plan a Konoha and Sharingan 'get together' where I will meet up with Uchiha and negotiate (_beg)_ business by (_poisoning) _discussing with him.

"Ha-i." Naruto replied nervously.

"Make sure everything is perfect and not one thing is out of place. We need this to go as smooth as possible. Shikamaru, Naruto, you are dismissed."

And with that the two walked out of the room more anxious than before which was what shikamaru called "troublesome."

*PageBreakPageBreak*

Naruto thought Neji had lost it. he had gone off his rockers and completely lost it.

Who in their right mind would ever assign the task of handling the most important event to guys like Kiba and himself? No one.

And yet here he was sitting upside down on his orange couch with kiba next to him in the exact position. papers were scattered everywhere on the carpet accompanied with chipy packets and lolly wrappers.

it was silent and Kiba's breathing was all that could be heard which Naruto swore sounded a little like Akamaru's breathing.

"you sound like your dog you know."

Kiba growled and flipped himself up to sit properly on the couch.

"we're getting nowhere you know."

Naruto copied kiba.

"yeah. We are so screwed. I mean, I don't even know the first thing about planning an event."

"heck, I've never even planned a party. Now that I think about it I've never planned anything"

"yeah you have. Remember when we went camping and you chose the location."

"and it ended up being private property – "

"and Choji nearly got rammed in the butt by a deer– "

"and I swear shikamaru knew that we were trespassing right from the start – "

Naruto's eyes grew wide with realisation. "now that I think about it, you're right."

Riinnnggg

The phone snapped both of them from the amazement their ephiney brought on them.

Naruto hastily grabbed the phone "hello, Uzumaki speaking."

"heh, Naruto have you guys started on your planning yet?" came a bored drawl.

"Shikamaru! Me and kiba – "

"Kiba and I"

"have realised that you knew all along we were trespassing 3 years ago."

A heavy sigh came from the other end. "Of course I did, Kiba's perfect locaton was my parents deer paddock."

"Wha-at?"

Kiba mouthed to him "what did he say?"

"Anyway you should get moving soon because the event has been pushed up a week earlier. Its going to be held next Friday." Shikamaru heard a yell of disbelief on the other end and knew he couldn't handle what would come next. So he hanged up.

Kiba couldn't believe it. now he was freaking out about planning the event aside from how he was going to survive after he was fired (and he was sure he was going to be fired because even if Naruto and him pulled a miracle out of their asses and made the "get together" a success, the Sharingan Corp president wasn't going to give a fuck judging from his attitude towards the corporations he seized.

"Naruto. I think we need a break." He went back to the blond's kitchen and got the rest of the junk food out.

*PageBreakPageBreak*

Neji looked content enough.

Kiba gave out a big sigh of relief. he was still able to keep his job – for now at least.

The function room was elegantly decorated with the theme being silver and white. Naruto and him had hired a professional decorator to do the colour scheme for the table and someone to pick out cutlery and plates and glasses. They had somehow booked the well known Chief Shintai and the famous French dessertest Louis. The outcome was remarkable and Kiba couldn't help but feel proud of himself. It was comforting to know that he had a chance as a function organiser after he was fired.

"Where's Naruto?"

Kiba turned towards Neji.

"I think he went to see Sakura off, she's leaving for the Wind Country today." An awkward silence lingered between them.

"I though they had broken up a month ago." Neji said.

"Yeah they did but Sakura wanted them to stay friends and well, you know Naruto." Kiba bowed his head feeling ashamed. He was supposed to be one of Naruto's best friends and yet he didn't have the balls to tell him the truth. Neji also looked down knowing fully well what Kiba was thinking. Both knew exactly why Sakura had gone after Naruto and it wasn't because of love. Naruto was the grandson of two prominent people: Tsunade who was claimed to be the best docter of her time and who was also the wealthiest docter; Jiraiya who was the president of Gama Sennin Corp and the top selling novelist of the century. In fact Sakura's father worked for Jiraya and Naruto's friends assumed that Sakura was only going out with Naruto so Mr Haruno would be in good favour of Jiraya.

"Neji! Kiba!" Their thoughts were disrupted by a panicking Ten-ten. "Uchiha Sasuke is here!"

Neji quickly made his way to the table where he was to sit with the Uchiha Corp president while Kiba made his way to his arranged table.

Naruto couldn't believe it. he felt as if Sakura had torn his beating heart apart.

'_I'm so sorry Naruto, I don't know what came over me.' _

Naruto bowed his head and loosened his grip on the steering wheel. He never thought Sakura would ever hurt him so bad.

'_I've been in love with him for a long time and I just couldn't refuse.' Tears fell from her eyes. 'I thought he loved me. I'm so sorry'_

The building where the function was held loomed ahead and he knew he had to forget about everything. The one thing he allowed himself to remember was his hatred for the guy. He didn't know the guy's name but he was sure that he would never be acquainted with such a bastard.

'_it's ok Sakura, I forgive you'. He gave Sakura a hug even though his chest hurt. He had no idea what the word affair meant until a year ago. 'Just be safe on your trip' then he smiled at her._

He might have forgiven Sakura but he was never going to forgive the guy. 'I would have not hated him so much if he didn't discard her so easily' he thought. As Naruto made his way out of his car he wondered if Sakura had seen his smile falter.


	3. Caterpillars

Disclaimer: I do not not own Naruto! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto was just about to step into the wide, entrance door when he heard someone yell.

"Naruto!" Kiba panicked, "I can't find Chief Louis!"

Naruto's eyes went large. "What?"

"Ow. Don't yell. I said I can't find the dessert guy."

"I heard you, it's just that," Naruto fanned his hands "Oh my god oh my god oh my god"

Kiba stopped panicking and looked at Naruto. "I thought religious people weren't allowed to say oh my god?"

"Your right. Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap. What are we gonna do Kiba? Neji's gonna kill us."

"I don't know, I saw Chief Louis half an hour ago. I asked him if he needed help with unloading his van but he said he was fine."

Naruto grinned. "So the food is here right?"

"I don't think so. If it were, the waitresses would have started serving it already." Kiba watched his friends expression change from grinning to a frown and into a huge smile.

"I got it! There's a supermarket 5 minutes from here and I'm sure they sell something that could pass off as a Chief Louis éclair. I'll drive there while you stay here and buy me some time."

Kiba stared at Naruto in amazement. How Naruto could bounce back so quickly was remarkable.

"I guess its the only chance we have." Kiba turned to make his way to Neji's table. "Please hurry," he whispered.

Neji saw Kiba approaching cautiously and knew something was wrong immediately.

"Everyone this is Inuzuka, one of the two that organised this event." Neji said.

A chorus of "It's wonderful" and "The food is great" happily met his ear. Kiba smiled and said thanks to the compliments and approved nods at the table.

"Uh, I just came to say that dessert will be a little bit delayed." Kiba shifted uncomfortably.

"And why is that?" A man with white, silvery hair who he remembered as Suigetsu asked harshly.

_Oh crap, what the hell am I supposed to say? _

"Uh, well its because the chief is making one of his masterpiece which is, er, going to be very hard...to make that is" Kiba silently congratulated himself. Maybe he could make it as a con artist with his amazing bullshitting skills.

"We'll be the judge to see if it really is a masterpiece." A woman with reddish, pink hair whom he vaguely knew as Karin smirked.

The man in between her and Neji didn't say anything. He had a stoic expression that did not change even when Shikamaru came over and Neji introduced them.

"Nara Shikamaru, this is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Eh, nice to meet you." Shikamaru extended his hand lazily.

"Hn." Sasuke firmly shook it.

"I came here to ask Kiba something. Kiba," he turned towards the man, "If we please?"

'_Wow,'_ Kiba thought. _'It must be really important to please Uchiha. Even Shikamaru is making an effort. What, with saying nice to meet you and please...'_

"Excuse me for a minute" Kiba bowed and followed Shikamaru. When they where out of reach from the table Kiba began talking.

"I know what this is probably about, but don't worry about it," he grinned, "we got it all covered."

Shikamaru groaned. "That's what I'm worried about. It turns out that Chief Louis sprained his back pretty badly from hauling out his stuff from his van. He slipped and was lying on the floor for an hour until Chouji found him and discretely took him to the hospital. We could've called the ambulance but Neji would have had a heart attack."

"Oh, so that's what happened."

"Yes, makes it more troublesome if people found out about the accident. The worst thing about it all was that he hadn't made the desserts but rather planned on making it here." Shikamaru nodded towards the table where Neji and Uchiha Sasuke were sitting. "So what's this plan of yours?"

"Well Naruto came up with this plan – hey don't roll your eyes, its actually a good plan, see he's gone to buy some eclairs from the supermarket –"

"Kiba! Shikamaru!" they both looked towards a person walking slowly, balancing two trays filled with eclairs.

Kiba felt relief. "Look there he is now" and he quickly made his way to the blond whose face was lightly scrunched with concentration.

"Oh man, I was so worried you wouldn't come." Kiba laughed nervously and took one of the trays. He quickly made his way to the table with Naruto and Shikamaru on tow.

Neji spotted Naruto tailing Kiba. "Kiba I see you've brought along Naruto." He nodded at Kiba. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto."

The introduction was followed by nods and greetings which included "Ah yes, the grandson of the Icha Icha writer" and "Of course, the grandson of the worst gambler in Konoha"

Naruto smiled uncomfortably. _Why were those 2 things the first things people associated him with? _

"Uh anyway, we've brought the desserts ourselves because the chief couldn't trust the waitresses to carry his masterpiece." Kiba broke Naruto's thoughts. " Rr-right Naruto?"

"Wha-at?" Naruto gave Kiba a puzzled look. "Um..."

'_Dammit Kiba, you know very well that I don't believe in lying,"_ he thought angrily.

"Um...yesshnol." Naruto quickly placed an eclair on the plate belonging to a woman with a huge chunk of diamond hanging on her neck. He then made his way to the next plate which happened to be Neji's and he smiled happily. His smile disappeared as a woman with reddish, pink hair shrieked.

She had tried the eclair Kiba had placed on her plate and obviously didn't like it. "When you said it was hard, I didn't think you actually meant 'it was hard'" she sneered.

Shikamaru who had taken his arranged seat for the first time that evening mentally groaned.

He hadn't been served yet but by guessing he knew what the problem was. Naruto had bought the ones that came in a packet.

That came from the fridged isle.

He guessed that Naruto must have chosen the first thing he could find due to the lack of time. He saw that the eclair looked soft and the cream wasn't frozen but Shikamaru knew that the middle wasn't as soft as the rest.

Kiba also realised what the problem was and wondered if he said that 'it was how the chief intended' if people would actually believe him.

Naruto on the other hand was too distracted by the reaction of the reddish, pink haired girl that he didn't realise that his own two feet were slightly crossed and that he was falling. The tray he was carrying crashed into the ground followed with the rest of the eclairs. Naruto fell flat on the ground with his mouth right on top of an eclair.

'_What's wrong with these eclairs? They taste fine to me.'_ he thought as he licked the cream that had seeped into his mouth. He slowly got on his arms and knees and pushed him self up only for his face to end up somewhere warm and dark.

'_Why has everyone gone silent all of a sudden?'_ Naruto thought curiously as all sounds had ceased.

*PageBreakPageBreak*

Sasuke glared at the blonde's head in bewilderment.

One minute the blonde was face flat on the floor. Next thing you know, the blonde was on all floors with his face lodged between Sasuke's legs and his eyes and nose pressed against Sasuke's crotch.

Sasuke could feel the slight puffs of air coming from the person's nostrils making his body jolt.

Time seem to stand still, making the five seconds seem hours long due to the attention of everyone in sight.

The blonde finally lifted his head to look up at Sasuke to apologise but was left unheard by the breathtaken raven. Sasuke could feel blood rushing to his groin as he took in the present image of Naruto. Naruto's beautiful cerulean eyes were wide and apologetic and remains of cream covered bits of his soft, pink lips. Complete with the blonde's position, it was the most erotic thing Sasuke had ever seen and judging by the growing bulge in his pants, his dick thought so too.

He watched as the blonde smiled and picked himself up as if nothing happened.

"I'll fix this right away," Naruto grinned sheepishly avoiding the death glares he received from Neji. "I'll be right back." He took steps away from the baffled table.

Sasuke also stood up knowing that for once in his life he wouldn't be able to keep it down. He was planning to make his way to the bathroom, when Naruto who was in front of him suddenly stopped and turned around to tell kiba something.

The blonde once again tripped on his own feet and only managed not to fall when he reached out and yanked Sasuke's tie.

"Oh gomen." Naruto said confused at what just happened.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's head bobbed lightly. The blonde was so warm.

"It was an accident."

Sasuke couldn't speak and felt as if something was crawling down his thoat preventing him from doing so.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Something was also making its way down his spine making him suppress a shiver.

"Um. It's not just my fault you know, I didn't know you were right behind me."

Sasuke could feel the sensation go further down but not as low as it had gone before. He realised it was in his stomach, a fluttering sensation he had never felt before. The feeling was much more stronger than the feeling he previously had in his much lower region.

"Hn, are you always this clumsy Dobe?"

Even though it was unfamiliar and it made him uncomfortable, it was the most wonderful feeling he had experienced which only made him frustrated.

Sasuke watched as the blonde hair pulled back and he was confronted with dazzling angry eyes.

"I am not clumsy Teme! You're just so cold that you freeze the ground near you which caused me to slip. " Which Naruto thought was true due to the man's pale, white skin and expressionless face. The Teme looked as if he had ice packs strapped along his shoulders giving him broad shoulders on his lean, well built body. He even thought the Teme's pitch, black hair resembled sharp icecles but changed his mind when he realised they looked more like a duck's butt.

Kiba who had overheard what Naruto had said was impressed and mortified at the same time. Impressed that Naruto had finally been able to give a pretty good comeback and mortified that it happened to be Uchiha Sasuke who he said it to.

"Naruto!" Kiba made his way bravely towards his friend and the man who's aura was toxic. "Neji said we have to go now!" He grabbed his friend's arm and half dragged him to the door. Although not before he babbeled a string of apologies to the President of Uchiha Corp.


	4. Frictionless

Disclaimer: I don't own nada. (am i supposed to write it in every chapter?)

Righto, sorry if the story is moving too slow and there is not enough interaction between Sasuke and Naruto...but there will be alot later on...Oh believe me there will be ALOT!

oh yeah, and I've noticed the structure is stuffed up and grammer sucks...

i'll fix it one day.

Anyways, enjoy chapter 4

over (^-^) and (^-^) out (^-^)

"So the event was a success?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Shikamaru sighed. He had known that the raven wouldn't spare Konoha Corp but suggested to suck up anyway because he knew that Neji would want a get together. Why did Shikamaru want this to happen? Because he knew that underneath the cold, platinum exterior, Sasuke still had a heart somewhere.

And his plan worked.

Sasuke had frankly prepositioned that instead of building another Uchiha corp building next door to steal all the clients, Konoha Corp would be under Uchiha Corp and the employees were still able to keep their job. Neji and Shikamaru were still given the position of vice presidents of Konoha Corp and the current president Sarutobi had decided to retire and wasn't as displeased about the take over than if Konoha Corp burnt to the ground.

Shikamaru knew it was the best deal that they were going to have and it happened all thanks to an oblivious blonde who had slipped himself into the snake's lair unknowingly. Shikamaru was sure that if someone was able to capture Sasuke's heart, it would be Naruto. he thought this because sadly enough, he troublesomely agreed with his girlfriend Temari's statement that "Naruto has to be the easiest person to love." Besides, he was too lazy to disagree.

"Hmp, the answer to your question is yes and no. Yes because everyone still has a way of feeding themselves for now, and no because of Neji."

Naruto frowned. " ano? But he's still vice president and Konoha Corp is still Konaha Corp even if its under that bastard."

Shikamaru sighed again. "You know how his uncle is like. Neji is just probably worried about his uncle's reaction."

The sound of footsteps made its way towards the two men.

"Hey Kiba. You still coming to the hot springs with us?"

Kiba nodded at Naruto.

"Neji called for us three to go to Sarutobi's old office, although if I were you Shikamaru I wouldn't come just to piss him off." Kiba chuckled. "I wouldn't do a lot of things if I were also vice president."

Shikamaru smirked as he followed the two to the big boss's office. "its one of the perks I exercise regularly."

Once they arrived to the heavy, shiny double doors, they were in shock as they opened it. Uchiha Sasuke sat stoically on the black, leather swivel chair, placed behind a huge, expensive ivory looking desk.

'_Oh crap. Its Naruto's fault if he fires up.'_ Kiba gave his blonde friend a mental glare.

Neji, who was standing next to the impressive looking desk, cleared his throat.

"I'm sure all of you have been introduced to Uchiha Sasuke , the new president." Neji's pale eye twitched towards Naruto who was too busy glaring at the said man.

He was going to make sure that he wouldn't cower from the bastard no matter how intimidating he was.

Sasuke looked Naruto straight in the eye and the _'I'm not afraid of you, you big_ _bully'_ persona Naruto had built up, crumbled back down.

"Well he has decided to stay in Konoha for awhile just to make sure the corporation will be running smoothly, although as vice president, you should know that by now since I sent you an email, Shikamaru." Neji's eyes made their way to the slouched man who gave a half-hearted protest which he didn't bother to finish. Neji's glare refocused on the blonde who was leaning to whisper something in Kiba's ear.

"...will be running smoothly my ass, I bet you the bastard's only staying here so he can take down that other Corporation nearby."

"Naruto." Neji said slowly.

"Ah, hai. He he" he slowly rubbed the back of his head.

"Meh, Neji he was just kidding. He's just in an excited mood cause we're going swimming later." Shikamaru drawled.

'_Good thinking Shika,'_ Kiba thought.

"Neji, you know how hyperactive Naruto is at the prospect of getting into water." Kiba backed Shikamaru up and sighed in relief when Neji's face showed realisation.

"Hn." Sasuke confirmed his presence for the first time. "Why would the Dobe get over excited about water?"

Naruto broke his glare with a proud grin. "Cause I was the number one swimmer in the Fire Country when I was at Uni. And..and because it's fun! And don't call me Dobe, Tem – Uchiha sa...sama."

Well that wasn't what Sasuke had in mind (not that he would ever admit what he was secretly thinking) but his curiosity increased when Kiba and Shikamaru started acting oddly.

Kiba was clutching his stomach and obviously fighting hard to keep laughter in, while Shikamaru wore a slight smirk.

Neji also noticed the change in mood of the two men infront of him. "Care to share with everyone what you find so amusing Inuzuku?"

Kiba choked on his attempt to not laugh and he slowly straightened his face. Before he could speak however, Naruto interrupted him.

"Nothings funny Neji. Kiba's just laughing about **his** highschool sport." Naruto turned and looked into Kiba's eyes. _'I will tell everybody what sport you did if you say a single word, dattebayo!'_

Shikamaru had had enough and he needed to take his hourly nap. "Is that all you wanted Neji?"

"Yes, that was all. You are all dismissed accept for you, Shikamaru. We need to discuss something."

Neji watched as Naruto walked out haughtily with his messy head held up along with Kiba who still sported the triangle marks on his face. He also watched as Shikamaru came toward him muttering "man, this is so troublesome" with his wavy, ponytailed hair sticking up. Neji wondered when he had become so lenient with the dress code and presentation and realised that he never was. Shikamaru, his fellow vice president practically encouraged sloppy dressing which Neji needed to change since Uchiha was here.

"Let's talk in my office Nara." Neji strode forward towards the double doors while Shikamaru followed sighing. All those extensive steps he had taken towards Neji was a waste.

*PageBreakPageBreak*

Sasuke was left alone in his spacious office reading proposals when his cellphone rang.

"Hn" he answered.

"Uchiha sama, I have got the information you have asked for. How would you like to retrieve the file?" Sasuke heard papers shuffling. "Do you want me to drive over and hand it to you?"

"Just scan the papers and email it to me." Sasuke replied.

"Ok. You'll recieve it shortly."

"Hn." Sasuke put down his cellphone.

10 minutes later he had recieved the information he had sought after for since a week ago on Uzumaki Naruto. He wasted no time in reading the emails, easily absorbing the information about the captivating, blinding ball of sunshine. After he had gone through the information of Naruto's birthday, school achievements (in which one confirmed Naruto as the Fire Country's top swimmer) and family history, Sasuke lastly read the summary written by the private detective he had hired.

Summary on Uzumaki Naruto

_...Naruto is known to be a happy go lucky person. He isn't one who ponders on things that usually stresses people. As quoted from Chouji (one of his close friends) "He is the type of guy who could sleep through a thunderstorm and Naruto's nightmares are of ramen." _

_His grandfather Jiraiya took him travelling at a young age around the country where he stayed in temples and learned the spiritual way of life while Jiraiya did "research" for his book._

_His grandfather tutored him and when he couldn't he paid the most expensive tutor in the village to teachNnaruto. Naruto, after taking the entrance exam passed, he did 3 years at uni before he graduated at the age of 19 and was personally hired by Sarutobi for Konoha Corporation._

_The only relationship he had was one with Haruno Sakura, the daughter of Haruno Rico whom is the head of the department of Internal Relations at Ghama Sennin Corp..._

Sasuke stared at the two words which stuck out to him.

'Haruno Sakura'.

He gritted his teeth as realisation hit him.

'_Dammit' _Sasuke slammed his laptop shut and made his way out of his office.

'_Jesus.' _

Sasuke briskly walked to the elevator practically knocking Ten Ten out of his way.

"Uh, Uchihasama I'm so sorry" She said to his disappearing back.

Sasuke was too busy fuming with anger and frustration. He knew he was angry because he hated thinking about Naruto as it meant he was weak. He also knew why he was frustrated.

What little thoughts he had about being with the blonde idiot had blown up in his face. it was true that the blonde had made it clear that Sasuke wasn't his number one favourite person but he didn't hate Sasuke.

Sasuke clenched his fist. If Naruto found out that he was the reason why that slut had broken up with him, he knew that Naruto would be hurt and would probably hate him forever.

And he didn't want that, he thought as he entered the glass elevator.

He wanted the blonde to love him and for Naruto to share his affection with him like he did to everyone else and something more, that the blonde hadn't shared with anyone yet, preferably his tight, virgin hole, situated between glistening golden and perfectly sculpted firm buns.

"Whoa! Uh I'm sorry Uchiha sama." Kiba cursed himself.

'_Why did I have to make a run for this elevator?'_ he thought at the same time that Akamaru, his puppy, had let out a bark.

Sasuke didn't even turn to look at Kiba nor the puppy he had stuffed down his top.

"There is a policy about animals being brought into the building" he said with his usual stoic expression.

"Uh, hai." Kiba shivered. He might aswell beg on his knees now. "Please give me another chance Uchiha sama. I promise I won't bring Akamaru again." Kiba could feel his voice rising up an octave.

"Hn." Sasuke was about to tell Kiba to go back and pack his things when an opportunity arose.

"Inuzuku, I won't fire you if you tell me what you and Nara found amusing before." Sasuke could see the puppy shivering under its owners shirt who was also obviously feeling intimidated.

Kiba couldn't believe his luck, maybe Uchiha Sasuke wasn't so bad after all. _'Besides,'_ he thought, _'Naruto wouldn't mind so much due to the fact my job is on the line.'_

"Inuzuka, you have 4 floors left" Sasuke said.

"Well you see, Naruto didn't just join the swim team because he loved water." Kiba could feel a snicker comming on. "He kind of had an advantage."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow but said nothing. The _Ding _sound alerted them that they had reached the ground floor.

"Naruto is completely hairless" Kiba let his laughter erupt. "He's more hairless and has smoother skin than a chick, anyway the subject is completely taboo with him – Uchiha sama! Are you ok?" Kiba shouted worriedly.

Sasuke felt a gush of blood squirt out of his nose which he instinctively cupped with his hand.

"I'm fine Inuzuku. Be here exactly on time tomorrow and don't let me see that thing in this building again."

"Ha-i" Kiba stammered before making a getaway in the opposite direction from the still bleeding Uchiha. He had a hotspring to attend and unwind to, which he really needed right now.


	5. Dingdong

YESSS EXAMS ARE FINALLY FINISHED!

I've been relaxing for a week and now i'm ready to finish this fic!

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto and i never will

***Naruto's point of view***

This morning I had woken up with a bad feeling even though it looked like another lovely day.

I bolted upright realising that: It was THE DAY.

The day I had been dreading, trying to push to the back of my mind which I was successful in doing. Well I had forgotten about it until it had even replaced my normal nightmares of ramen massacre's during these last few days. Yeah, it's that bad.

Now I had just gotten off the elevator and was making my way to my office when a voice acknowledged me.

"Hey Naruto"

I waved back to Kiba unable to force a smile. He instantly figured out what day it was and sympathetically patted me on the back.

"Hey man, if it makes you feel any better, I'd treat you to ramen for a week."

That did instantly make me feel better. Kiba really knew how to please a ramen addict.

I gave a weak smile before we parted ways.

"Na..Na, Naruto kun." A quivering voice greeted my ear.

"Oh hi Hinata." I said. I was now able to smile a little.

"I, I-hope you feel be-better soon." She always stutters when she talks and twiddles her finger...and something else. I was forgetting something else that was part of her routine. Oh yeah, she would blush in three, two, one.

I watched as Hinata's face turned a pretty but unhealthy shade of pink.

"Don't worry about it Hinata, I'm sure I'll be able to survive." I said reassuringly. Then I opened the door to my office.

Yes! Thats right, MY office. Its nowhere near as big as Shikamaru's or Neji's but I personally think it is way more comfortable and inviting.

A huge poster of ramen (pork miso of course)that I had gotten from Ichiraku, hung on the side wall (the old man at the stand had given it to me as I was his most frequent customer.) Pictures decorated my desk. There were ones of me with Jiraiya and Tsunade among others with my friends in them. My swivel chair was bright orange, my folders were orange and all my stationary and folders were orange. Oh and my most favourite thing in my office (which just beats my ramen poster by an inch) is my orange stuffed fox with nine tails.

Kyuubi was occupying my chair right now so I picked him up, sat on my seat and placed him on my lap. Aww, kyuubi was so comforting to me, like he was a part of me.

'Arrghh I'm such a liar! There is no way I'll survive this...this...torture!' my mind screeched. I grabbed my hair in frustration before burrying my face on my desk.

I didn't hear the door open and someone enter.

"Something wrong Uzumaki?" a deep, monotone voice asked.

I looked up sharply to see the Teme standing there like a statue, with his hair all styled in that duckbutt style of his, his suit pristine with no visible crease, and his necktie straight and neat around his neck. No one else looked as polished as the Teme, except maybe Neji. Neji had a thing about neatness.

"Nothings wrong." I replied with all the snobbery I could master and I shuffled the papers on my desk as if I had something important to do.

"And what brings you to my office today?" I continued my 'I'm so busy right now but I guess I can make time to listen to you.'

"You call this an office?" I watched as the Teme's eyeballs scanned the room.

"Yes. Why?" I clutched my heart in offence.

"Your clutching the wrong side Dobe."

"You don't like?" I asked hurt.

"I'm suprised you didn't add a orange blanket on your floor and made it into a makeshift bed."

"Well, Uchihasama, I actually thought about that until I smartly realised," I pointed to my brain "that I could just **do it** on my desk." I crossed my arms feeling proud of myself.

The teme just looked stoically at me which made me feel uncomfortable, and then it happened again. I swear I saw his eyes turn red for a moment.

A loud growl emitted through the air and I realised that it was my stomach.

"Hehe. I think my stomach is still hungry although I've just eaten breakfast"

"Dobe, it's only 10 o'clock."

"I uh, know, but I didn't have any ramen today and well, I have to have my daily fix of ramen."

"I thought you hated ramen" he said it so softly

"WAH-HAT? I yelled. "Why would you think that I would ever go against the most heavenly thing on this earth?"

"Nothing." He replied "I just heard that you had nightmares about them"

"Nightmares of ramen being thrown away," I corrected him.

I caught him rolling his eyes

"You know, you should smile more."

"Hn"

It was like talking to a robot.

"I haven't had breakfast yet Uzumaki so I'm allowing you to accompany me to eat somewhere."

"Ichiraku?" I asked pleadingly.

"I don't care."

I patted him on the shoulders (note to self: never touch Uchiha-sama as he looks like he will incinerate you) and quickly led the way.

*PageBreakPageBreak*

We had just ordered and we were sitting in the Ichiraku stools.

"So...how's it been sooo far Mr Uchihaaa Samaa?" I asked in a sing along voice. The Teme didn't even move. I wonder if he was born with a condition that inordered him to move as little as possible just like how I was born with my 6 scars.

Anyway, I knew it was going to be hell for him the next 5 minutes the ramen would take until it was served.

Waiting for my ramen for 3 minute was on my "Things I hate the most list", waiting for my ramen for 5 minutes was number 2.

"So tell me more about yourself, I mean right now your as interesting as a....well, you know your not very interesting to me right now." I fidgeted in my seat. How in the world did the Teme stay so still and composed when ramen was just a few minutes away.

"Hn, what do you want to know Dobe?"

"Don't call me Dobe, Teme." I thought about what I wanted to know about him. "Like, what are your hobbies and accomplishments? Apart from gaining world domination through the means of your company and secretly killing people that get in your way haha" I forced a laugh that was probably loud even for my standards. "I'm just joking about the last part hehe." My laugh became nervous as I saw the Teme's face twitch.

'oh man I had to watch my back as I'm getting too close to the bastard. ' I thought. This is only my second meeting and I was probably already uncovering his secrets which was only slightly worse than having my face within inches of his dingdong (yes, it was inches FROM his dingdong and I refuse to acknowledge that I was actually in contact with it as Kiba persistently tells me).

"Uzumaki,your turning red. Are you sure you're really ok?"

My face had turned pink at the flashback and had heated up even more when the Teme actually spoke with emotion. I was shocked. The Teme had actually moved to look at me and he actually sounded like he cared.

"You look like a tomato," – I glared at him.

"With that red, shiny face and with hair sticking up like that...replicates the stem"

I could feel my face practically burn from anger.

"TEME!" I yelled. "You don't look that great either."

Right about this time I completely forgot that he was my superior and that he was capable of making people disappear (although I had no proof).

"Your hair looks like a duck's butt, you have the skin of a vampire, yeah you have a nice body and your muscles are bigger than mine – but so what! 'Coz your eyes are scary especially when your eyeballs move around because you can't be bothered to move your head! Like this," I made my eyes dart around to show him what I meant, "And a couple of times I saw your eyes change into red and although Kiba nor Shikamaru would believe me, just remember" I pointed to myself, "I know." I whispered loudly for effect.

I waited for the Teme's reaction feeling quite pleased for myself.

"..."

I didn't quite know what I was supposed to know but the Teme didn't know that I didn't know. It also clicked in that the number one rule in keeping your job was not to offend your boss. Especially when it had to do with their looks, because people always over reacted when it came to their looks.

'I have definetly crossed the line now,' I thought. I braced myself for what was to come next.

"Dobe," I could practically feel his anger ooz out with his body heat. "You think I have a nice body."

"Wha?" I looked at him speechless. Did I hear right?

"You said that you think I have a nice body." He repeated with a smirk.

Out of many things I listed he had to go for the hardest one to cover up.

"Um, you see, what I meant was that you looked like you worked out," I said waving my hands around.

'come on Naruto, keep flattering him.' I urged myself.

"you know, you look...big and strong." I had to keep myself from barfing when I thought, 'oh no, what if he wasn't going for the masculine look but rather for the lean look.'

Ok, do damage control.

"Uh,although I wouldn't know whats underneath your clothes since I haven't seen you naked yet – GAAH not that I ever will!"

Why couldn't my mouth just stay shut? This was probably my punishment for my many lies.

"It's just what I think based on what I felt." I grinned. Finally I had said something truthful and my mouth did not distort the meaning. It was true that the Teme's shoulder's felt firm and muscly underneath his suit when I had patted it. It was something that Kiba had been trying to achieve since highschool.

"Hn, based on what you felt." I scowled at his smirk.

My eye caught a poster for the recent opening of the new restaurant "Cuisine". The food looked extremely good on the poster and I couldn't help but groan. The ramen was taking way too long.

"Dobe, the Cuisine is opening next Friday." The Teme said.

"I know. The food looks delicious but unfortunatly, its way out of my budget. It's one of those restaurants were clebrities and snobby rich people eat." I rubbed my growling stomach. 'it's ok, ramen's nearly on the way.'

"Hn. I'm taking you on Friday."

I think I must have misheard the Teme.

"What did you say?"

"Deaf and stupid. I said 'I'm taking you on Friday'" he repeated.

Wow the bastard wasn't as bad as I had thought. He was going to take me to the most talked about restaurant opening, that was so nice of –

"Hey!" I said with realisation, "you can't just expect me to go with you. I'm not something you can command with a click of your fingers, like a dog." I pouted,

'Besides, it would of been so much nicer if he had asked me.'

"Dobe" he said slowly, "do you want free food or not."

Well he had a point there. There was no way I was gonna miss out on free food.

I smiled as I saw the waitress bringing the our tray of food to our table.

"Ok Uchihasama, It's a date."

*PageBreakPageBreak*

Sitting back in my office with a content stomach filled with delicious ramen, I had an uneasy feeling about something.

"GYAH!!!" I squaked as realisation hit me. I had felt more than the Teme's shoulders and considering how he repeated my words with such conceitedness, he probably got the wrong idea.

I groaned, why was the higher authority doing this to me?

"Riinnnggg" my cellphone rang.

"Hello, Uzumaki speaking?"

"Naruto, sorry but I have to postpone your appointment today."

My heart soured and I felt like doing my 'happy dance.'

Yahay!

"and I'm really sorry to say that I only have an open slot a week from now - "

I grimaced

"and it has to be on Friday."

"On Friday? Are you sure there is no other day available?" I asked. Friday wasn't the best day for it especially when I was going to have dinner with the boss.

"No, sorry. I'm going to go away tonight and then I'll only be back on Friday. Unfortunantly I have another conference I have to go to right after, so Fridays the only day kiddo."

I sighed. I guess the Teme was going to have another bad dose of Naruto, and this time it was gonna be alot worse.

"Fine. Its Friday then."

"It's a date." She hanged up the phone.

_Yeah, its a date with you and your deathly instruments _


End file.
